Anomaly
by fulwiz
Summary: Years before the birth of Kim Possible, a different redheaded teenage girl begins her own adventure.Femslash.
1. Ch 1: You're Only Human

ANOMALY

Written by fulwiz

Beta by Wirenfeldt Jr

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. References to real life persons, places, things and events are used in a fictitious manner. I'm not making a single cent from this. Please don't sue me. Original characters come from my own twisted mind.

Warning: This story contains profanity, sexual situations, mature themes and violence.

CHAPTER 01: You're Only Human.

Snow plows and salt trucks were the only things moving through the pre dawn streets of Go City. In the waterfront district the streets were still blanketed in over a foot of snow. Recent economic downturns were taking their toll on the city's shipping industry. Clearing streets that led mostly to empty warehouses and abandoned tenements of crumbling brick wasn't a high priority. The mayor had been promising for months to revitalize the area by attracting new businesses.

So far in this frozen February of 1983, there was little to show for all his promises. Only one new business had taken up residence in the past year. It hadn't done much for the local economy except employ a few construction workers to retrofit a warehouse for it's use. All of the people who worked for NeuGenetics came from out of town. Nobody knew much about what went on there. Nor did they know why a leading edge research company would want to be located in an area where it's neighbors were mostly the homeless and street gangs.

In the NeuGenetics lobby it was quiet. A lone security guard sat behind a U-shaped desk. His hard, dark eyes moved vigilantly between his monitors and the large plate glass windows, which had taken the place of the old loading dock doors. Movement on the street caught his attention. A gray haired, middle aged woman was struggling to push an overloaded shopping cart through a snow drift near the buildings entrance ramp.

He watched her carefully as she labored to make her burden move. The cart was filled with an odd assortment of mostly broken items, obviously some other persons discards. That, along with her threadbare overcoat and overly large rubber boots, was clear indication of her homeless status. It was a more than common sight in this area. He returned his attention to the security monitors. When he looked back out the window a minute later, he saw something unusual. Instead of continuing down the street, the woman was pulling her cart up the ramp.

Normally he had no problems with the street people. Apparently tonight was going to be an exception. He stood and walked toward the main door just a she was reaching the top of the ramp. To get her attention, he rapped his knuckles on the glass. She jumped at the sound and looked at him. He began slowly shaking his head left and right. That, along with the frown on his face, ought to be enough to make her leave.

Surprisingly it didn't. She turned away from him and began digging through her cart. He sighed as he watched her pull out a filthy blanket. Her intention to camp right on the doorstep was clear. His key ring jangled as he unfastened it from his belt. By the time he'd deactivated the security alarm and unlocked the door, she was already settling down with the blanket wrapped around her.

He shoved the door open and growled. "Look lady, you can't sleep here. Now beat it!"

The woman pulled the blanket tighter around her her body. She let out a fearful whimper as she edged closer to the wall.

He took a menacing step toward her. "I mean it. If I have to, I'll toss your sorry..."

She surprised him by flinging her blanket off her shoulders. Her right arm came up and pointed directly at him. Her left hand slapped down on the hightech looking watch on her now exposed wrist. A small object that trailed a thin wire shot out of the watch and struck him in the chest. A painful jolt of electricity coursed through him. In moments he was face down in the snow, unconscious.

The woman stood up as the wire automatically retracted into her watch. A determined smile appeared on her face. With her other hand she dug in her coat pocket. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and thumbed the transmit button. "This is Agent Possible. Entry is secure. Move in."

A low rumble of engines rolled over the snow shrouded silence. Four large black vans converged on the building. By the time she'd shrugged off the coat and rubber boots, Global Justice troopers were pouring out the back of the vans. Like her, they were all wearing bluish gray fatigues and combat boots. The only difference was their black helmets, body armor and stun rifles. Half of them moved to surround the building, while the rest followed her into the lobby.

In a voice used to giving commands, she addressed the two, six man squads. "Listen close people. Beyond this point our intelligence is sketchy. I want you in two man teams. Keep your eyes and ears open. We have no idea how many more guards are in here. Due to the nature of the threat, we also don't know what else may be awaiting us." She knew now was the time to drive home the seriousness of the situation. "I don't want what happened in Arizona to happen here. Stay on your toes."

More than half of the troopers shuddered at the mention of Arizona. They were the ones that had been there. Many of their fellow troopers had died in that battle. Their bodies impaled or torn apart by the giant mutated scorpions. As they moved out, all of them hoped nothing as bad or worse lay before them.

Agent Nancy Possible moved to the security desk. She watched on the monitors as her troopers moved through the hallways, offices and laboratories of NeuGenetics. They didn't encounter guards or anything else in the areas that made up the companies public facade. Numerous government and local inspectors had visited this place in the year it had been in business. They too had found nothing.

The intelligence that lead to this operation came from an outside source. A shipping clerk from a chemical supply company. He'd noticed a discrepancy in an order for NeuGenetics. Being new with the company, he was unsure of proper procedure. He'd checked the order himself instead of reporting the error to his boss like he was supposed to. What he found was an extra crate containing a highly illegal mutagenic compound.

Rightfully suspecting his boss was involved, he took the information directly to his local police. They in turn passed it to the Feds. As much as they would love to have handled it themselves, the Feds knew this kind of thing was beyond their scope. They sent the information on to Global Justice.

Undercover agents were quickly dispatched. One went to the chemical supplier with the task of finding out who was creating the mutagen and using the supplier to distribute it. The other, posing as an inspector, came here. Nothing was found at NeuGenetics to even hint they'd ever received any of the compound. The other agent had better luck. Through surveillance of the clerk's boss, they managed to find the chemical engineer who was making the stuff.

Right now another team was taking him and the others in the supply chain into custody. As a senior agent, she would normally be leading the other team. A gut feeling made her decide this was the place she really needed to be. She placed great respect in her intuition. It served her well as a pilot and during her years in the Navy. She relied on it even more in the ten years since she'd been recruited into Global Justice.

She knew there was something here. Something well hidden. Something very bad. One by one her teams began checking in. As she suspected, they'd found nothing.

Then the last team called on the radio. "Agent Possible. I think we have something here."

She felt a surge of adrenaline as she grabbed up her radio. "Report!"

The troopers voice came back. "It looks like a concealed door of some kind. Shall we attempt to open it?"

She stood and started moving at a ground eating pace down the buildings main hallway. "Negative. Give me your location and stand fast until I get there."

The office was small, but well appointed and extremely neat. On the door was a nameplate that read, 'Prof. Nathan Fernall, Head of Research.'

One of the troopers pointed to a bookcase as she entered. "I've never seen one outside of a movie, but it looks like there is a hidden hinge along the right side."

Agent Possible studied it for a few moments. "I would guess it works like the ones in the movies too. No convenient wall sconces. The mechanism must be triggered by one of the books."

The troopers hand reached out. She grabbed his arm before he could touch any of the books. "The wrong book could be a trap too. Lets try reasoning first."

Thoroughly abashed, the trooper stepped away from the case. She studied the books. Most were medical and scientific journals. Mixed in were works of fiction, mostly golden age science fiction. There were some religious texts and what looked like personal journals. Each and every one was hardbound. All of them were also perfectly aligned. Nothing she could see distinguished any one in particular.

The other trooper cleared his throat. "Ma'am? I think I know which one it is."

At her inquiring look, he pointed at the nameplate on the door, then at a large volume on the top shelf. She smiled as she too made the connection. "I believe you're right. Lets not take any chances though. You two step out in the hall, just in case."

Both men considered protesting that they should take the risk. Neither did. They knew her well enough to know she'd always put her subordinates safety before her own. They left the room.

She waited until her men were clear. Gingerly she reached up and pulled on the book with a finger. Dante's most well known work tilted freely and a click was heard. The bookcase swung slowly away from the wall. She quickly stepped toward the door. The last thing she wanted was to be right in front of the dark opening. When nothing or nobody appeared, she motioned for the troopers to rejoin her.

She whispered to them. "Set your stun rifles to their highest setting. Keep right on my heels."

The three of them stepped through the wall. On the other side was a staircase leading to a lower level. They descended. At the bottom a short hallway led to a door. Light shone from the gap under the door. It proved to be unlocked. Behind it was a laboratory. It was larger and more complex than any in the building above. None of them could see any sign of anyone being there. She motioned for the men to circle around while she went up the middle of the room.

Not being a scientist, she had no idea what most of the equipment was for. The smell of chemicals, most of which she couldn't identify, permeated the room. Her gut was telling her everything she needed to know. The bad feeling was back and stronger than ever. At the far wall she faced another door. From behind it came the sound of someone talking. It only sounded like one person. She couldn't make out the words.

As the troopers approached, she stepped away from the door and motioned them to follow. Once she felt they were far enough away, she told them in a hurried whisper about the voice. One of the troopers also had news.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "There's a sealed enclosure, made of thick plastic, on that side of the room. There's someone laying in one of those hospital type beds inside. They're wired up to all kinds of equipment and monitors."

Nancy Possible didn't like that information one bit. Too many times she'd been witness to the horrors that could be perpetrated on one human being by another in the name of science. She was torn. Her heart called for her to immediately rescue the poor victim. Her head demanded she take down the one who was behind it all first. Her head won.

She nodded toward the door. "We're going to storm that room. Hopefully we'll have surprise on our side. Lets move."

They rushed the door. As one, they swung booted feet. The door crashed inward. She was the first through. Inside was another office. This one was different from the previous one upstairs in two ways. First, it was a mess. Clutter abounded. The second was that it was occupied. A man sat in a large chair facing the door. He was younger than her by more than a decade. He wore a rumpled and stained business suit. His dark hair was uncombed and the expression on his face was one of pure madness.

They all stopped short as he began to laugh. All of them had seen such madness before. That wasn't what gave them pause. The smell of alcohol permeated the room. Not the kind you drink, the kind used by the gallon in labs worldwide. The entire floor was drenched in it and the laughing man was holding a sheaf of burning papers in his hand.

His eyes sparkled with amusement. His voice was a sing-song that hinted of hysteria. "Too late. Yes indeed. My work is done and so am I. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye."

They quickly backed away as he dropped the burning papers. There was a loud Whoosh as the man was engulfed in bright blue and yellow flames. They could still hear his laughing as they ran out of the room.

An hour later Agent Possible stood looking into the plastic enclosure. Fernall was a charred husk. His clandestine office gutted by the fire. The laboratory was intact for the most part. Only the efforts of most of her team, armed with fire extinguishers, had managed to save it. Now there was only one consideration on her mind. Her trooper neglected to mention one detail when he'd told her about the person she was looking at. The person in the bed, surrounded by machines, was a child.

It was a little girl. She lay naked in the bed. Her body was covered by small round pads. Each one held a wire to her skin. The wires ran to machines that beeped and whirred. The girls bald head was partially covered by a kind of plastic helmet. Wires ran from it to even more machines. Nancy Possible had three children. Two boys and a girl. This little girl looked about the same age as her own daughter. Around 11 or 12 years old.

Every fiber of her being screamed at her to bust down the plastic door. Begged her to gather the sleeping child in her arms. Demanded she take the young girl as far as she could from this awful place. She fought her instincts. A medical team was already on it's way. Her self appointed job was to guard and watch over the child until they arrived. It would be their job to do the rescuing. So too would it fall to them to determine what that madman had done.

She leaned forward, resting her forehead on the plastic door. Her eyes squeezed shut and she spoke from the heart. "Don't worry little one. We'll help you. Take care of you. And if anythings wrong, we'll fix you. I won't let the world look at you like you're some kind of anomaly."

The feeling of a close presence made her open her eyes. She found herself staring into eyes of vivid blue. The girl was mere inches away, standing right on the other side of the door. Wires dangled from her body and lay along the floor. Most were disconnected from the machines. It took a few moments for Nancy to realize that alarms were sounding all around her.

A clipped recorded voice rang out from the buildings intercom system. "Project bio-signs unstable. Initiating containment protocols. Auto destruct enabled. All personnel have one minute to reach safe distance."

The girl gave her a curious look. She then reached out and pushed on the plastic door. The latch snapped and the door flew open. Nancy stumbled back. Her foot caught on something and she fell. She felt her head impact the floor. Everything went fuzzy as she lost consciousness.

An unknown time later she awoke to the contradictory sensations of hot and cold. She was laying in the snow, while much too close for comfort, what was left of the NeuGenetics building burned. A GJ doctor was crouched over her. Nancy reached out and grabbed the mans arm. She shot a question at him in what was only a ghost of her usual commanding voice. "Did everyone make it out?"

The doctor took her hand. "All your troopers made it out. There are a few with burns, but they are mostly minor."

She sighed in relief. A moment later she remembered. "The child? Where is she?"

With a negative shake of his head, the doctor replied. "There was no sign of any child when I arrived."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two years later...)

More than a hundred teenagers filled the foldout bleachers of the gymnasium. Most of them were dressed identically. The boys wore royal blue slacks, white shirts with red buttons and blazers with a rich golden yellow piping. Girls wore short pleated skirts, white blouses and blazers in the same royal blue. All wore red socks and matching red and yellow striped ties. Banners in the same color scheme were hung from the walls.

One spelled out, **Middleton High School**. Another read, **Welcome Freshmen**. The last proudly proclaimed, **Go Mad Dogs!** In the middle of the gym's wood floor was the painted visage of a bulldog. This same image was repeated in the large red buttons on all the students blazers.

Spaced around the floor were tables. Each represented a different sport, activity or club. They were manned by upperclassmen. Directly in front of the bleachers stood a portable podium. A large man wearing a three piece suit, also in the school colors, was attempting to plug in the podiums built in microphone. There was a loud pop and squeal of feedback. All the students covered their ears.

The man sheepishly adjusted the microphones angle and cleared his throat loudly. "Settle down people! Settle down!" He waited impatiently as the students reluctantly gave him their attention. "Welcome to freshman orientation. I'm Vice Principal Frank Barkin." A smattering of jeers and boo's came from the bleachers. A couple came from the table area as well. The derision was from students that had older siblings who'd warned them about the man.

Barkin continued, unfazed. "This year our school has implemented a uniform policy." Incredulous stares at his statement of the obvious abounded. "I believe this will lead to a more wholesome and productive learning environment." He pulled a thick pile of papers from under the podium. "Lets get started with our school rules..."

Forty minutes later, groups of students were milling around the tables. The ones not interested in signing up for school activities were already out exploring the school and trying to locate their classrooms. A group, composed mostly of girls, approached a table that bore a sign that read **Cheerleaders!!! **Behind the table stood a blonde senior. She was pretty, but seemed to be wearing just a bit too much makeup. Instead of a blouse and blazer she wore a sleeveless vest type top, emblazoned with a giant M. The inner panels of her pleated skirt were yellow, along with her knee high socks.

She watched the girls come close, taking particular interest in a tall girl with a shoulder length bob of red hair. Unlike most of the others, in her opinion, this girl looked like she had what it took to be an asset to the squad. She began her peppy pitch to the group. "Hi girls! My names Summer Gale. I'm the Captain of our regional championship winning cheerleading team! We're all about school spirit and we have fun, Fun, FUN!" She reached down and pushed a paper across the table until it was right in front of the redhead. "Who wants to sign up for tomorrows tryouts?"

The redheaded girl looked down at the sign-up sheet. A moment later, she stepped aside as a couple other girls rushed forward to put their names down.

Slightly miffed, but not letting it show on her face, Summer addressed the girl directly. "What about you? Wouldn't you like to be a cheerleader? It's the path to popularity!"

Amusement shone in the girls bright blue eyes as she shook her head. "No thank you. I don't think it's the thing for me."

Summer Gale watched the girl move on to the next table. The look in her eyes was anything but friendly.

A girl with dark hair in a Princess Di pageboy cut caught up with the redhead. "Like wow. You like totally pissed her off."

The redhead stopped in front of an unattended table. She looked at the other girl. "I did?"

The girl stuck a piece of gum in her mouth. "Fur sure! My names Liz by the way, well Elizabeth, but I go by Liz or Lizzie or Beth, anything but Betty. I hate Betty. Whats yours?"

She smiled at the girls exuberant nature. "Mines Anne, Anne O'Malley." She looked over at the cheerleading table, but couldn't see Summer through the crowd. "I didn't mean to make her mad or anything."

Liz shrugged. She opened her mouth to reply, but a gruff voice cut her off.

"Are you ladies interested in Gymnastics?"

They turned to see the Vice Principal standing on the other side of the table. Sure enough the sign on the table read **Gymnastics**. Anne looked at the blank sign-up sheet. She'd actually been interested in cheerleading, but Summer's fake happy attitude had put her off. She smiled. Maybe this would be just as good.

Anne grabbed a pen from the table and put down her name on the sheet. "I think I am."

Liz gave her a surprised look. "Like, I guess you are." With another shrug, she plucked the pen from Anne's fingers. She added her name to the sheet. "What the hey. It could be like totally fun and stuff."

Anne smiled at her new friend. Ahead lay the perfectly normal life she dreamed of having. Today she was putting her past behind her. She just hoped it stayed there.


	2. Ch 2: Private Dancer

ANOMALY

Written by fulwiz

Beta by Wirenfeldt Jr

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. References to real life persons, places, things and events are used in a fictitious manner. I'm not making a single cent from this. Please don't sue me. Original characters come from my own twisted mind.

Warning: This story contains profanity, sexual situations, mature themes and violence.

CHAPTER 02: Private Dancer.

The bed springs squealed in protest as he rolled over. Brian Dominic Brotherson payed it little attention as he lay staring at the water-spotted ceiling of the cheap hotel room. The sound was familiar, comforting even, to the 300 plus pound man. It was proof he was there, that he existed. Something his uncle, the Don of the Brotherson family, usually failed to notice. At 20 years old, he should have been a rising star within the organization. A Capo at the very least. He wasn't and probably never would be.

Even his close family ties to the head weren't enough to offset the obstacles in his way. First and worst, his father had married Irish. Something not looked favorably on within the family. Secondly there was his weight. Try as he might, he couldn't lose it. The temptations culinary were just too much for him to resist. And now, as he lay sleepless, he thought of the newest thing.

He'd finally gotten his uncles attention. Unfortunately it was for the wrong reason. His uncle had been pissed when he found out the girl had taken a powder. Most of his ire was due to the $100k of gambling revenue she'd taken with her. Blame landed squarely on Brian's well padded shoulders. The order came down from on high. Find the money. Get it back within three months or else. Everyone in the family knew what the or else meant. It meant a large body of water and cement. In this case, his uncle had assured him, lots of cement.

The threat wasn't what was keeping him awake at this ungodly hour. He had more than enough money socked away to easily pay his uncle back. No, what was keeping him from a peaceful slumber was the feeling of betrayal. His mind raced back to that day. The day he'd first met her.

_...Go City, 1983..._

The tall buildings of the inner city kept the morning sunlight at bay. He strolled down the gloomy sidewalk. Shop owners watched him pass with trepidation. Most of them knew their turn would come soon enough. Most days he would be staring back at them. Giving them the look that said they'd better have their payment ready when he came calling. Today his attention was elsewhere. He gazed at the neatly folded bills in his hand and wondered if there was a worldwide rubber band shortage.

For the life of him, he couldn't think of any other reason for what he was looking at. The liquor store owner had made his monthly payment on time and in full. He simply couldn't figure out why anyone would secure their money together with a paperclip.

A child's voice called out as he passed by an alley. "Mister? Can you help me out? I haven't eaten in days."

He stumbled to a stop. Mentally he was cursing himself. He knew better than to walk around with cash in his hand. It was the surest way in the world to attract beggars. He looked into the garbage strewn alley and saw a skinny young girl. She was dirty and dressed in what appeared to be an overly large threadbare coat and rubber boots. Only a stubble of short red hair covered her head. It looked as if someone had shaved the kids head and it was only now beginning to grow back.

Never a generous soul, he looked away. As he started to shove the cash into his pocket, he had an idea. One of his greatest delights was screwing with people. He pried the paperclip off the money and looked back at her. "Here you go kid."

No sooner than he'd flicked the tiny piece of metal at her, it was in her hand. She'd shot out her arm and snagged it from it's flight with ease. It was so fast, he almost missed it. A bright smile appeared under her large blue eyes. "Thanks Mister!"

This was most definitely not the reaction he was expecting. There was no pitiful crying or string of curses that one would expect from a hungry street urchin. He could only stare as she turned and headed straight for a door between two overfull dumpsters. He could tell from stench the door was the back entrance to a bar. Fascinated, he watched her unfold the clip and stick it in the doors lock. The sight was too amusing for words. He knew more than a little about the business of opening locks without a key. There was no way she was going to do it with a paperclip.

Just as he opened his mouth to inform her of that little fact of life, she disappeared through the now open door. To say he was stunned would be an understatement. He stepped into the alley. The first thought that came to him was that maybe the door hadn't been locked. He quickly dismissed that notion. No bar owner in this or any part of the city would ever let that happen. Besides if it hadn't been locked, why would she have gone through the act of pretending to open it? For that matter, why would she have even been standing there in the alley asking for help in the first place?

The smell of rancid beer was beginning to make his stomach flip. His confusion and curiosity wouldn't let him leave. He kept staring at the dark opening, trying to make sense of what he knew he'd seen. The girl reappeared before he made much progress. Tucked under her left arm were a couple bags of potato chips. In her hand was a wad of money. He couldn't help noticing it was properly secured with a rubber band.

She stepped out the door and pulled it closed behind her. The smile was on her face again as she stepped right up to him. She held her right arm out. In her open, flat palm was the paperclip. "You can have this back Mister. I don't need it anymore."

He shoved his puzzlement aside. His momma hadn't raised a dummy. Standing in front of him was a child who had two qualities he could only admire. Guts and an almost unbelievable talent. New thoughts sprang into his head, profitable thoughts. His eyes went to the bags of snacks. He saw the opening he needed. "Keep it kid." He smiled down at her. "How about you let me buy you a real breakfast?"

Her hand dropped and she took two quick steps back. Her eyes widened in fear. "What do you want?"

He felt a tiny bit of relief at the reaction. She was acting like a normal child would. "No need to worry kid. I've never claimed to be the nicest person in the world, but I'm no sicko. Like I said I want to buy you breakfast. I'd also like to discuss a business proposition."

Her head tilted to the side as she mulled over his words. The smile returned. "OK."

Moments later they were walking down the street, side by side. He figured the best way to get the ball rolling was to ask questions. "So kid. Whats your name?"

_...Present..._

Once again the bed gave protest as he rolled over onto his side. Over the next two years, he'd gotten very little more out of her. She claimed not to remember anything about her life before a few days prior to their meeting. He did know she had nightmares about it. When pressed to remember, she became morose. Leaving it alone soon worked out to be the best way for the both of them to deal with it.

Even though she was a mystery, she was also a miracle. There was her almost instinctual grasp of the inner workings of all kinds of locks. With the minimum of tools she could open most any kind. If she couldn't, she'd figure out what she needed to do to manage it. Her manual dexterity and hand/eye coordination were extraordinary. On top of all that she was also extremely intelligent.

She took to a life of crime like a duck to water. Together, they made a mint. It wasn't all giggles and roses though. Early on he'd found she didn't care much for men. She didn't like being around them and hated to be touched by one. She couldn't explain it. Nor could she explain why she had no problem working with him. Only once did she ever treat him the same as other men. It was just after she started going through puberty.

He'd put her up in an apartment next to his. He was used to visiting her often, either to discuss a job or teaching her something new like pickpocketing. On that day he'd walked in to find her exploring the changes taking place with her body. That day he learned two new things. He learned she was faster and stronger than she seemed. He also learned what it felt like to have his arm broken in three places. She was apologetic afterward and he'd vowed to always knock before entering her apartment from then on.

Even though he still thought of her as a kid, it was obvious she was maturing. He didn't want to experience another encounter like that one. In order to save his life and limbs, he arranged to have one of his uncle's bar girls have THE TALK with her. He made himself scarce that day and afterward never asked either of them about it. Soon thereafter, the girls became friends and it became obvious he wouldn't have to worry about his little thief getting accidentally knocked up. Though he was not an intellectual giant, he did know sex between two girls did not lead to pregnancy.

All in all things were going well. At least he'd thought they were. Right up until a month ago the road ahead for them had been clear. Then it happened. She simply vanished with a hundred grand of his uncle's money. He'd tried to keep it quiet until he knew what was behind it, but everyone in the family knew about his pet thief. The summons from his uncle came too quickly for him to do any damage control.

Now here he was in some Podunk little town called Lowerton. The tiniest hint of a rumor from a fence he'd met once a few years ago was his best lead. It wasn't much and looked like an impending dead end, but it was all he had to go on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne stood at the bottom of the schools front steps. She returned Liz's wave as the girl dashed toward the line of cars on the street. Liz lost her smile and began to run faster. For a moment it puzzled Anne. Then she saw another figure emerge from the crowd of students. Though he was tall and stocky, he had the same hair and eyes as Liz. It became a race to see which of the teenagers would make it to the dark green sedan first.

The idea of having a brother was foreign to Anne. What little she knew about families came from watching TV and reading books. She knew the concept of sibling rivalry, but had no idea it could be something so extreme. No less than three times during the day she'd witnessed Liz and her brother Sheldon arguing over something or other. The first, right after Liz had introduced her to her brother, was about which of the extracurricular activities each of them picked were best. The other times seemed just as petty too. Now it seemed they were competing to see who got to sit in the front seat of the car.

Anne looked at the woman behind the wheel. She thought she could almost see the twins mother rolling her eyes at the antics of her children. Silently she cheered as Liz made it to the car first. She had to root for her new friend, besides she thought Sheldon was a bit stuck on himself anyway. As the car pulled away, Anne could see the two were once again arguing. She shifted her heavy book bag from one hand to the other and began heading down the sidewalk toward home.

She was happy that she'd made a friend so quickly. It helped make up for the loss of her first and only friend. As she walked down the sidewalk, she tried to avoid thinking of her, but it was too late. In her minds eye she could see Penny as she looked the last time she'd seen her. They'd been standing in the Go City bus station, hugging as they said their goodbyes. Neither wanted to part, but both knew their paths lay in different directions.

Brian had introduced them a little over a year ago. At the time Penny was a dancer in one of Brian's uncle's clubs. She was also a 16 year old runaway. Her father had abused her while her mother looked the other way. She'd only been on the run for a few months when she was taken in by the Brotherson family. They'd given her a fake ID and put her to work. If it hadn't been for Brian, she might still be there entertaining strange men in the dark, smoky club.

Not that Brian had any clue what he was setting in motion. The two girls soon became friends. Then they became something more. In each other they found the comfort and love neither had known before. Even as they shared the pleasure and joy of each other, they knew it couldn't last. Being part of the Mob world was a dead end street, especially for Penny. A little over a month ago, Anne conceived a plan to get them both out.

Stealing the money had been easy. Finding someone to make them new ID's was a bit harder. Anne had learned much in the time since she'd first awoke in that secret lab. She knew the organization had rivals. One of these, a young up and comer named Hench, turned out to be perfect for their needs. Once he'd found out where they got the money, he gave them a very good deal. Not only did he provide ID's, but also other documentation they'd need to start new lives.

The last had been the hardest part, saying goodbye. Staying together would have been tempting fate. So, with the remaining money divided, they each got on different buses. Penny on one going east and Anne going west. On that bus ride, Anne vowed to start a new life. A life with new friends. Ones she hoped she wouldn't ever have to give up.

Her walk down memory lane was interrupted by frantic shouts.

"Look out!"

"Hey! Duck!"

Anne quickly looked around to see what the commotion was about. She was about halfway home. Next to the sidewalk was Middleton City Park. The shouts were coming from two older boys in the park. One wore wire rim glasses and had black hair in a mullet. The other had short brown hair and eyes that seemed eerily familiar to her. Both wore school uniforms. They were waving and gesturing in her direction. A split second later she saw the reason for their frantic cries.

A small rocket was heading directly at her. She knew she had no time to get out of it's way. With a precision that seemed to come naturally to her, she swung her book bag up and into the path of the missile. The heavy books impacted with the projectile. With a bang and flash the rocket changed course directly for the ground. She could only stare at the crumpled shape as it's engine finally gave one last sputter and died.

In moments the two boys were next to her. The dark haired one dropped to his knees and picked up the rocket. He turned his eyes to her as he cradled it in his arms like a baby. "You didn't have to destroy it you know."

She was about to let him have a scathing reply when the other boy asked. "Are you OK?"

Ignoring the dark haired boy, she looked at the other one. Again she had the feeling she'd seen his eyes before. "Yes. I'm fine. It just startled me."

He smiled at her. "That's good. And it's a good thing you were carrying that bag." He glanced at the book bag. "Awww. Hey sorry. It kinda ruined it too."

She lifted and turned the bag. On one side was a scorched hole. It didn't seem like that much of a deal to her, but the boy seemed genuinely sorry about it. "It's fine. Better the bag than my head."

He shook his head. "Still..." His hands began fumbling in his pockets. He withdrew a notepad and pen. "I feel bad about it." He began scribbling on a sheet. "Here's my address. Come by tonight and I'll pay for it, OK?"

Before she could reply he stuffed the paper into her bag. She stood bemused as he turned and nudged his friend with his foot. "Come on Drew. Lets head to your place. I think I know how to fix the stabilization problem."

The boys took off through the park. She watched them go and wondered if they knew they were being rude by not saying goodbye, or if they were just that absent minded. A few seconds later she concluded the latter. She reached into her bag and took out the paper. Reading the address, she noted he only lived about a block away from her place. While his friend seemed a bit odd, he seemed like a nice enough person.

She began walking toward home. Maybe she would visit him. Another glance at the paper allowed her to read off his name. Who knows, maybe this Jimmy Possible could be another friend.


	3. Ch 3: The Heat Is On

ANOMALY

Written by fulwiz

Beta by Wirenfeldt Jr

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. References to real life persons, places, things and events are used in a fictitious manner. I'm not making a single cent from this. Please don't sue me. Original characters come from my own twisted mind.

Warning: This story contains profanity, sexual situations, mature themes and violence.

CHAPTER 03: The Heat Is On.

Nancy Possible watched as clerks and data entry specialists scurried around like the ants in her son's ant farm. She was standing in the middle of the records room at Global Justice headquarters. Things were changing throughout the entire organization. To one side of the room, geeks in white coats were replacing file cabinets with brand new computer systems. No sooner than they would set one up, a technician would jump in and start inputting files. At the rate they were working, there wouldn't be a single paper file left in the building a month from now. She couldn't help but marvel at the miracles of modern technology.

She went to one of the still untouched file cabinets and extracted a file she hadn't looked at in years. Ignoring the eyes that followed her, she left the room with the thick folder tucked under her arm. It took great force of will for her to travel the hallways and elevators of the building to her office without opening the file. Upon reaching the office, she kicked the door closed and for the first time sat in the chair behind the desk.

In what was her first official act as the newly promoted Commander and Director of Global Justice, Nancy Possible reopened the NeuGenetics investigation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anne walked up the driveway of her home. As she had everyday for the last two weeks, she stopped and admired the house. A good portion of the money she'd stolen had gone into the down payment. It was her first real home, even though it was in the name of her, quite fictitious, mother. It had been listed as a split level ranch style, but that didn't really describe it well at all. The house perched near the crest of a hill was unique.

Overly large windows wrapped around the living and dining rooms. Both of which were sitting on pylons due to the hill's sharp drop on that side of the house. Two large stone chimneys rose above the center of the structure and the dual roofs were canted at a single sided angle. Nobody would call it normal and that suited her perfectly. She continued on past the two car garage and stuck her key in the front door's lock.

The inside of the house was almost completely bare of furnishings. It was something she intended to take care of soon. She walked through the living and dining rooms to get to the kitchen. She sat her bag down on the table of the built in breakfast nook and went to the refrigerator. Minutes later, she was pouring over the homework assignment Mr. Barkin had given out, while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

The whole learning process was new and fascinating to her. One day in school, the first one of her entire life, had shown her just how different she really was from the other students. She needed to keep that in mind if she was going to fit in. Before she finished half her sandwich, she'd read the entire chapter of her history book on the American revolution. By the time she was done eating and had drunk a full glass of milk, she was finished with writing the assigned 500 word essay.

From watching TV, she knew she was supposed to hate doing homework. It was, according to the shows she'd watched, the bane of a student's existence. A dreaded task which took up precious hours of their time. She smiled as she collected her books and headed up the stairs to the room she'd picked as her bedroom. Tomorrow she would have to remember to complain as much about it as the other students.

The house had three bedrooms. The room she'd chosen for her's wasn't one of them. According to the brochure she'd read when she was going through the house listings, it was intended for storage, or possibly a home office. In a normal house it would be considered an attic. As she climbed the stairs that emerged through the room's floor, she felt she'd made the right choice. She could have taken the master bedroom, but didn't in order to maintain the fiction of living with her mother, who would have that room.

The other two bedrooms would have been just as easy to pick, but neither afforded her the view the large triangular windows of this room did. Looking at the sloping ceiling over her folded futon, she knew this room was just the right one for the average teenage girl. Like the rest of the house, it was in dire need of furnishings. Other then the futon, there was only an exercise mat in the middle of the floor.

The sight of the mat reminded her that she'd been so excited about her first day of school, she'd skipped her daily workout. Rather than fall into bad habits, she decided to take care of it now. Moving to the closet, she began removing her school uniform. Once she was completely naked, she moved back to the mat and began. 100 jumping-jacks, 50 situps and 100 pushups later she wiped the bare sheen of perspiration from her brow. She rested for a minute before beginning the second of three sets in her usual routine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took all the control she could summon to keep from throwing the file across the room. Nancy Possible buried her head in her arms as she thought about what she'd read. She wanted to strangle her predecessor for lying to her about the case being closed. The former GJ commander had spelled it out in black and white. He'd thought she was too emotionally involved. In his estimation, she was to be removed from the case for her own good.

What really stung, was that he was right. Those few months after the the destruction of the NeuGenetics building, she'd driven herself past her limits. Her pursuit of answers, and that little child, had taken it's toll. Her health and family had suffered. Even now, she was still dealing with the aftermath of a broken marriage. She flipped the file's cover closed with a sigh. The past couldn't be fixed, but now she had the information she needed to move forward. With a couple years of added wisdom under her belt, she hoped she could do so without making the same mistakes all over again.

Putting aside her first urge, she locked the file in her desk instead of putting it in her briefcase to take home and study. For the last couple years she'd managed, except for real emergencies, to keep her work at work. As she picked up her briefcase and headed out of the office, she resolved to continue to do so. By the time she'd reached the underground parking garage, she was sure she was making the right choice.

As she drove her, GJ issue, nondescript gray sedan home. She though about what she'd read. NeuGenetics itself was a dead end. But of the girl, there had been more information than she'd imagined. She had been located and placed under surveillance by the agent who'd replaced her on the case. There were some records of her activities and associations, but large portions of information were missing. It was almost like they had been intentionally removed from the file. For some reason the agent had decided not to make contact. Not even to find out if the girl was being coerced by the criminals she'd fallen in with. Nor was any information given on the girl's sudden and complete disappearance about a month ago.

Nancy pulled the car into her driveway. This was where she always put aside all thoughts of work. Her last work related thought before going into the house was to contact the agent tomorrow and get a full report. Entering the house, she knew from the silence, her son wasn't at home. She tossed her briefcase on the sofa and headed into the kitchen. As expected, her son had left a note on the fridge.

_Mom,_

_Had a great first day of school. Won't be home for dinner. I'll grab something to eat at Cow & Chow with Anne. She's new in town and I'm showing her around._

_Jimmy._

The woman read the note three times before it sunk in. She face broke into a delighted smile as the implication of her son's words registered. It had finally happened. He was out on a date with a girl!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jimmy spoke around the bite he'd just taken of his Big Moo burger. "It's just me and my mom too. My folks got divorced a couple years ago. My brother and sister are both in college." He swallowed loudly. "So what do you think of Middleton so far?"

Anne stuck a couple of greasy fries in her mouth. She thought back over the tour he'd taken her on. It certainly hadn't been how she'd expected to spend the afternoon. He'd been so earnest and friendly when he asked if he could show her around, she hadn't the heart to refuse. Now, as she sat here across the booth of the fast food joint from him, she was glad she'd accepted. It wasn't because of the tour itself. She'd studied the town thoroughly before deciding to move here. She was glad because of the chance it had given her to get to know him.

She washed down the fries with a sip of strawberry milkshake. "It's a fascinating town. I had no idea there were so many science and research places here. I guess that's because of the Space Center huh?"

Jimmy nodded. "You got it. Twenty two at last count and they are building more everyday."

With a glance out the window at the construction site on the corner of the block, Anne asked. "Is that going to be one too?"

He laughed as he saw where she was looking. "Nope. I've heard it's supposed to be another Pizza place. I think the only kind we don't have here is Mexican."

Anne pursed her lips as she picked up her burger. "I don't mind. Mexican is too spicy for my taste."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little after 8:00 pm when Anne got home. She grinned as she closed the front door behind her. The day had been a perfect start to her new life. Her grin widened as she thought of the perfect way to end the day. She climbed the stairs and went to the door of the master bedroom. The brand new lock on the door felt stiff as she turned her key in it. She entered and relocked the door from the inside before turning on the lights.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room was fully furnished. There was however, no way it could be mistaken for a bedroom. Along the far wall, under the boarded up window, were two long folding tables containing implements of dubious use and legality. Everything from ropes and grappling hooks, to lock picking tools were arranged neatly. On the right, beside the closet door, was a dressing table. Nothing about it would appear odd at first glance. The makeup and wigs on it were not for cosmetic enhancement though. They were designed for the art of disguise and concealment. Opposite that wall was a desk, file cabinet and large floor safe.

Anne did a quick visual survey of what she called her preparation room. When she'd left BD and the mob behind her, she'd vowed to give up her life as a thief. That pipe dream died a sudden death when she realized life on her own wasn't going to be as simple as she'd imagined. The money she'd taken wasn't going to last forever. In fact she was down to only a couple thousand dollars left.

Going to the wardrobe, she opened it and began removing her clothes. The mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door showed more and more of her slender teenage body as she removed each item. It was that very youthfulness that made it imperative for her to continue her criminal endeavors. At her age, there was no way she could get a job that would support her. She would never be able to afford the house and all the rest just by doing things like babysitting.

After hanging her clothes neatly in the wardrobe, she moved to the walk in closet. Inside were what she called her work clothes, a selection of uniforms and costumes. She thought for a moment before grabbing a black bodysuit and a pair of soft leather boots. With practiced ease, she donned the suit and carried the boots back out to the dressing table. From a drawer, she pulled a pair of socks and slid them over her feet. Then she zipped the boots up over her calves.

Next she looked over her selection of wigs. She pinned her hair up as she decided on a straight black, shoulder length one. Once the wig was secured in place, she looked into the mirror. Makeup, she decided, she could forgo tonight. There wasn't any need for her to pretend to be old, as she had to do when posing as her own mother. Looking older would be a detriment tonight. Young and innocent would serve her better.

Crossing the room to the tables, she picked up a black fanny pack and strapped over her slender hips. Into it, she put her favorite set of lockpicks. The safe was her next stop. She dialed the combination and pulled the heavy door open. From her collection, she selected the drivers license that fit her wig and declared her to be 21. It joined her tools in the pack. She reached back inside the safe. For a moment her hand hovered over the compact 9mm automatic pistol in it's holster. She had to make a decision.

For all her life, that she could remember, she'd lived with mobsters. Most all of them carried a gun. BD had given her the pistol just before her first big heist. He'd taken her out and showed her how to fire it, something that seemed to come naturally to her. After that, he'd insisted she take it with her every time she went on a job. It wasn't that he expected her to use it, but more as a last resort if she were ever faced with the choice of her or them.

Things had changed since the last time she'd carried it. She laid her hand on the pistol and slid it to the side. From behind it, she extracted a metal box. Where she was going tonight wasn't dangerous enough to warrant the gun, but she wouldn't be going without a backup. She flipped the box open and grinned at the result of her worst botched heist. It was a silver cylinder, not much bigger around than a pencil. Who would have guessed stealing the wrong thing from a medical research facility would be so fortuitous. With her thumb, she slid a tiny panel on the side of the device open. Seeing it was fully charged, she closed the panel and placed the prototype laser scalpel in her pack.

As she closed and locked the safe, she did a quick mental inventory. Satisfied she had everything she needed, she moved to the door. From a peg next to the door she grabbed a black trench coat and slipped it on. Making her way downstairs, she pulled a pair of thin black gloves out of the coat's pocket and put them on. Opening another door, she stepped into the garage. Here she had another choice to make.

Two vehicles she couldn't _legally_ drive sat in the dark space. The first was a brand new type that had just come on the market called a minivan. Personally, she thought it was just a funny shaped station wagon. She'd got it because it was a popular family vehicle, something her fictitious mother would drive. It was a dark brown color just in case she might need it for a heist.

The other, she'd stolen from a collector's storage garage almost a year ago. An associate of BD's had made the necessary alterations to make it untraceable. Normally, she wouldn't even consider using the sports car, but for what she had in mind it would be just right. Minutes later, she was cruising down the road behind the wheel of the pure black '62 Stingray convertible.


	4. Ch 4: Sunglasses At Night

ANOMALY

Written by fulwiz

Beta by Wirenfeldt Jr

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. References to real life persons, places, things and events are used in a fictitious manner. I'm not making a single cent from this. Please don't sue me. Original characters come from my own twisted mind.

Warning: This story contains profanity, sexual situations, mature themes and violence.

CHAPTER 04: Sunglasses At Night.

Since it was a weeknight, the the brightly lit parking lot of Upperton's ritziest exotic entertainment club was half empty. From behind specially made mirrored sunglasses, they had reflective coating but no tinting, Anne surveyed the front of the Golden Glitter Palace with a practiced eye. Security was tighter than the two rent-a-cops patrolling the lot on foot made it appear. Standing to either side of the main door were two bouncers in suits. The burly men seemed bored as they checked the ID's of the well dressed men and couples entering the building. They also seemed unarmed, unless you knew what to look for.

Anne could see the slight tell-tale bulges of their underarm holsters. Though she was far from Brotherson Family territory, she knew the signs. The two armed goons were proof enough. This was a mob owned joint. Given the upscale location, she figured she'd find exactly what she needed here. The only real problem she could see, was getting inside. The mob guys would spot a fake ID faster and easier than any bouncer at a legit club would.

She reached to her neck and began unzipping her bodysuit. She stopped once she had enough cleavage exposed to guarantee distraction. Of course, with her small breasts, that meant unzipping it to almost her navel. She waited until after a group of frat boys passed through the doors before getting out of the car. In order to make sure she had the bouncers attention, she slammed the car's door harder than she needed to.

Being men, she knew they would notice two things right off. The car and her body, though not necessarily in that order. Sticking her hands in the pockets of her unbuttoned coat, she boldly walked toward the door.

A minute later she was standing just inside the door. As it swung closed behind her, she could hear one of the bouncers muttering. "Rich bitch dyke..." She grinned. They hadn't even glanced at her ID.

Peering through the neon lit cigarette smoke, she looked over the club's layout. At first glance, the main room looked larger than it really was. Not that it was small by any means. Mirrors on the walls reflected the room back on itself, giving it the seemingly added dimensions. Paisley swirl patterns on the carpet seemed to move in the pulse of the flashing pink and purple background strobes over the stage.

Two tiers of seating surrounded the large round stage. The first was at ground level and made up the bulk of the floor space. Raised by three steps, the second level made a horseshoe just big enough for a single row of tables along the wall.

In the very middle of the room sat the oval shaped bar. A flip up partition doubled as it's access point and the pickup station for waitresses to get drinks. Both the bar and the edge of the stage were surrounded by backless stools. Most were filled, as were many of the tables on the lower level. Only a few of the tables on the upper level were in use. As she moved to take one of them, she noted it was mostly by couples.

Wanting a good view, she chose a table in the middle of the same wall as the entrance. From there she could see the stage directly opposite her, and the two hallways on either side of it. One of the hallways had a green neon sign telling her it led to the restrooms. The other was unmarked.

Anne shrugged off her coat and draped it over the back of a chair. She sat in the chair next to it, the one with it's back to the mirrored wall. With a small adjustment, she made sure she had quick access to the coat's pockets from where she sat. Settling in to wait for a waitress to spot her, a thought crossed her mind. This was the very first time she'd been in a strip club.

Even though her ex-lover had been a stripper, she had never gone to the place where Penny worked. BD had been adamant about it. At first, he'd said it was because she looked too young, but even after she'd started to develop well enough to pass, he hadn't relented. She knew, in his own way, he was doing it for her benefit. He didn't want other members of the Family getting the idea she was available to work there.

She had never really minded, especially since Penny had always been willing to give her private performances. Then too, she hadn't wanted to see her lover at work. It wasn't that she was jealous, it seemed a foreign concept to her, but she knew seeing Penny writhing on some stranger's lap wasn't appealing to her.

The clink of heavy glass on wood broke her mind out of the past. She looked at the ashtray a waitress had just sat on the table. She smiled at the woman even though, inside, she was furious at herself for letting her thoughts distract her. That part of her life was over and she needed to keep her mind in the here and now.

The waitress shifted a round tray from one hand to the other and asked. "What are you drinking?"

Anne examined the woman. She was wearing a white blouse and black mini skirt. A small apron was tied around her waist. It screamed uniform. From the way she stood, and the fit of the outfit, she guessed the woman had once been a dancer too. She appeared to be in her early thirties. What stood out most about her was the faint look of disapproval on her face.

Reaching into her coat pocket, Anne pulled out some money. She leered at the woman as she spoke. "Give me a Jack and Coke babe."

Anne had confirmation of the woman's problem as she turned and practically stomped away. Even in this enlightened age, too many people still hated anyone who dared to be different. She didn't care. Soon enough, word would pass through the club about her. That was what mattered. She wanted to be noticed for all the wrong reasons tonight.

Dismissing the woman from her thoughts for the moment, she turned her attention to the rest of the staff. The other waitress, clad in an identical outfit, was earning her tips at the table occupied by the frat boys. She was younger and seemed to be stoically accepting of their come-ons and furtive touching. One of the two bartenders was keeping an eye on her as the other poured drinks.

There were two bouncers inside the bar. One stood near the unmarked hallway, his eyes roamed over the crowd. Like the ones outside, he was armed. The other sat at the bar, next to the pickup station. He was listening as her waitress told him something he obviously found interesting. Just as she expected, his eyes turned in her direction. She pretended not to notice. He wasn't armed.

Moments later the waitress returned with her drink. Without a word, she took Anne's money and the large tip she offered. It apparently wasn't going to affect her feelings toward Anne. She left quickly. The way Anne figured it, she would probably swap areas with the other waitress as soon as she could. Taking a sip of her drink, Anne looked over the other customers. For the most part she could dismiss them from her thoughts. Unless one of them got the wrong idea about her, they were not her concern.

It was on one last group she focused her attention. The dancers. None, at the moment, were dancing. She could see four of them sitting at tables, talking and flirting with the customers. A couple more were making rounds through the crowd. They were trying to pick out likely, and hopefully generous, targets. Their attire ranged from almost street worthy outfits, to nothing more than a g-string and heels in a couple cases.

One girl in particular caught her eye. She was sitting with a couple men at one of the lower level tables. All she could see of her, since she was facing away, was her bare back, blonde tresses and firm looking butt. That was all it took to make her think once again of Penny. Anne's body began to react. She could feel her nipples hardening to press against the fabric of her bodysuit. A familiar tingle grew inside her.

She hadn't made love to anyone since she and Penny parted ways. For the last month, she'd been taking care of herself. It hadn't been the same. She needed to touch and be touched. Grinning, she contemplated mixing business and pleasure tonight. Hopefully, she would come out a winner in both.

Music flared to life. To her delight, the blonde stood and climbed up on the stage. Anne took another sip and prepared to enjoy the show.

The stage lights brightened as the blonde began to sway her hips in time with the beat. Sparkles of light reflected off her glittering silver halter as she danced to the center of the stage. There stood the ubiquitous pole. In moments, she was half way up it and slithering her body round and round. Her legs kicked out, giving tantalizing glimpses of her womanhood. The tiny silver g-string she wore did little to hide her beauty.

Clapping and whistles accompanied the end of the song. Anne joined in. As another began to play, one of the frat boys called out. "Take it off!" It was a sentiment Anne wholeheartedly agreed with. The blonde was soon making her way around the edge of the stage. Men were pushing forward, vying for the chance to shove their hard earned money in her garter. She shook her breasts and blew kisses at them in return.

Anne was tempted to join in the tipping frenzy. She held back. There was plenty of time and she had better ideas.

Returning to the pole, the blonde did a couple more spins. The crowd went wild as she popped the snaps holding her halter in place, freeing her ample mounds for all to see. Anne felt her tongue ache as she wished it was on the large dark nipples that came into view. It didn't help that the blonde immediately began teasing them into hardness with her fingers. By the time she'd made another round of tip collecting the song had ended.

Anticipation hung in the air as a third song began. It was slower in tempo. The blonde lowered herself to the stage and began to twist and turn her body. Her hands ran up and down her torso as she bucked her hips in the air. Soon she was crawling around the edge of the stage. Money flowed once again. It seemed like, any moment now, her garter would burst. Somehow it held. She returned to the pole again. This time she climbed halfway up and hung there. Her legs spread as far as they could as she slowly rotated down to the stage. Her thumbs hooked into her g-string. With an almost intolerable slowness, she pulled it down her long, long legs.

Anne joined in the cheers as the blonde's pussy came into view. The pink folds seemed to beckon to her invitingly. She spent the rest of the final number imagining how the woman would taste. How it would feel to be naked and pressed against her. What it would be like to share pleasure with her.

Almost two hours and three drinks later, Anne had two separate needs pressing her. One was her arousal, which after watching all the dancers take a turn on the stage, was like a flame. The other was even more immediate, though less pleasant. She flung her coat over her arm and went in search of the ladies room.

Sitting on the commode, she felt relief as one of her needs lessened with the emptying of her bladder. Her other need was still a slow simmer, but it too was less. That was due to business rearing it's head on the short walk down the hallway that led to the restrooms.

As she washed her hands, she thought about the doors she'd seen in the hall. Two she knew had to be there, the restrooms. Two more she wasn't surprised to find, the entrance to the dancer's dressing room, and an emergency exit at the end of the hall. It was the fifth door that gave her pause. She hadn't expected to find it there. It was the door clearly marked as the office. Scolding herself silently for making assumptions, she rethought her plan.

Once she returned to her table, she realized the reason she'd made a wrong assumption. The armed bouncer. He was still hovering near the doorway to the second hallway. That's why she'd thought the office was down there. Since she now knew different, it raised another question. What was down that unmarked hall that appeared to need extra security? It didn't really matter to her plan, but her curiosity was piqued.

Figuring she had at least another hour before she needed to act, she settled in to watch the show. This time, however, she kept part of her attention on the rest of the room. Not an easy task since the blonde was once again on stage.

The hour was almost up, when her curiosity was satisfied. One of the frat boys, with cheering and ribald comments from his friends, wrapped his arm around one of the dancer's waists and led her toward the hallway. In tones too low for her to hear over the music, the bouncer spoke to him. Money changed hands and the boy disappeared down the hall with the dancer. Anne wanted to slap herself silly for not noticing sooner. She'd let herself become too distracted by all the attractive flesh on display. They had a back room, or what was sometimes called a lounge or VIP room. Frat boy was about to get lucky, and become much poorer all at the same time.

Not long after midnight, Anne saw a man enter the club. Unlike most of the other patrons, he stood out. Maybe it was the plaid leisure suit. Or possibly it was the large satchel he carried. Either way, she knew before he even headed toward the hall leading to the office, it was time to act. A nonchalantly as she could, she gathered her coat and followed him. Anyone watching, like the bouncers both were, would assume she was heading for the restroom again.

She kept her distance from him and turned into the ladies room just before he reached the office door. Quickly checking that she was alone, she pressed her ear to the door. She heard him knock and a muffled voice respond. A calm feeling passed through her as she put on her coat. It was something she felt every time she embarked on the most dangerous part of a job. Silently she counted to fifty, then she pushed the door open again.

A elderly man was just leaving the men's room as she stepped into the hallway. He didn't look back as he returned to the main room. She approached the office door, and listened. There were two voices speaking, but she couldn't make out words of the the music. She pulled the laser scalpel out and used it on the door latch. It didn't matter to her if it was locked or not. She wanted to make sure it couldn't be locked once she was inside.

Time was against her now. She didn't want to be seen entering the office. Steeling her nerves, she pushed through the door. A drunken giggle escaped her lips as she looked at the three men in the room. "Hey! This ain't the little girls room!"

As advertised, it was an office. Behind a large desk sat a man in an expensive, but ill fitting suit. Across from him was Mr. Plaid. Standing just behind and to one side of the first man was a guy who could only be called a thug. All three of them stared at her as if she were an alien creature. In the space of time they were being surprised, she noticed the large plastic bag and stacks of money sitting on the desktop.

The boss guy turned to the thug and growled. "Why wasn't the door locked lunkhead?"

Thug, who was obviously not in the running to join Mensa, replied. "I thought it was."

Anne let herself sway drunkenly for a moment. Hopefully giving the impression she was not a threat.

Boss guy waved in her direction. "Get her out of here. And make sure you lock the door on the way out!"

Maneuvering his large frame from behind the desk, the thug said. "Yes boss."

Anne let the thug grab her arm. As he began to pull her toward the door, she feigned a drunken fall. He tried to catch her, but was hampered by her fist in his gut. Air whooshed out of him and he made it to the floor, already out, before she did. When she did get to the floor, she kicked both legs out. Her feet caught the legs of the chair Mr. Plaid was sitting in. He joined her on the floor, just in time to has his jaw rearranged and his lights put out.

Jumping up, Anne grinned at the last man conscious. Boss guy was digging in his coat, trying to extract a gun. Anne placed both hands on the desk and lifted herself in the air. Her legs swung out to her sides, then came flashing in to impact on either side of his head. Her butt impacted the desk and she sat there for a few seconds, considering her work. Pride began to creep through her, until that is, she remembered what BD had taught her.

The words echoed up from the past. _"Never leave an enemy at your back." _With a resigned sigh, she set about breaking the men's necks. The only twinge of regret she felt was for the thug. Even though he worked for the mob, she had no reason to harbor ill will against him. The other two she had no problem dispatching. Mr. Plaid was obviously a drug dealer and Boss guy was just that, the boss of this operation. Neither would be missed by the world.

Remembering she needed to finish quickly, she gathered up the money and jammed it into the large pockets of her coat. She smiled because she ran out of room. Then she remembered the satchel. It was sitting beside the desk. She opened it to find another large plastic bag. Like the one on the desk, it was drugs. Both bags went into the case with the rest of the money. She made a quick survey of the room, but saw nothing else of obvious value.

Going to the door, she listened for any sign of someone on the other side. Hearing nothing but the distant music, she cautiously opened it. A glance told her the hall was clear. Moving fast, she kicked out and struck the bar on the emergency exit. Just as the alarm began to sound, she ducked into the ladies room.

As a commotion arose on the other side of the door, she gleefully dumped the drugs down one of the toilets. She heard shouts as the bodies of the three men were found. With a grin, she prepared herself for the coming confrontation. A few moments later the door of the stall was flung open by one of the bouncers that had been out front. His eyes went wide as he stared between her exposed legs.

From her seat on the toilet, Anne screamed. "Hey you perv! This is the ladies room!"

Minutes later, along with the rest of the confused customers, she was being herded out of the club. Nobody was thinking clearly enough to notice the bag she carried under her coat. She calmly made her way to her car. Slipping behind the wheel, she let out a sigh. If only she'd had a chance to get to know that blonde a little better. She shrugged as she turned the key in the ignition. Maybe it was for the best, she did have to get up early. It was a school night after all.


	5. CHAPTER 05: Do What You Do

ANOMALY

Written by fulwiz

Beta by Wirenfeldt Jr

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. References to real life persons, places, things and events are used in a fictitious manner. I'm not making a single cent from this. Please don't sue me. Original characters come from my own twisted mind.

Warning: This story contains profanity, sexual situations, mature themes and violence.

CHAPTER 05: Do What You Do.

Nancy Possible passed through the doors of the Go City regional headquarters of Global Justice. Two guards in plainclothes were stationed beside the entrance. She could almost hear their spines snapping straight as they came to attention. She strode past them to an innocuous looking reception desk. A sign on the wall behind the desk told the world this was the offices of Global Imports, the cover name used to keep the secret operation a secret. It was an idea borrowed from one of their sister clandestine organizations, the United Kingdom's MI6.

The dimpled blonde receptionist hung up her phone in it's cradle and gave her a smile as she approached. "Good morning Director Possible. Agent Du is waiting for you in briefing room two. Second floor, first door to the right as you exit the elevator."

A minute later, she entered the briefing room. As promised, Special Agent Mustafa Du awaited her. He was a slender man with the dark hair and swarthy skin indicative of his middle eastern heritage. He sported a thick black mustache on his misleadingly youthful face. He wasn't alone in the room.

A second man sat quietly at the briefing table as they exchanged greetings. He had light brown hair and wore a nondescript black suit and tie.

Mustafa motioned for her to sit as he introduced the other man. "This is Agent Jones of the FBI. I asked him to join us as he has pertinent information concerning the matter at hand."

As she took a seat, she addressed the federal agent. "I wasn't aware the FBI had an interest in the NeuGenetics case. There was nothing in the file."

Jones gestured to a folder sitting in the middle of the table. It was a copy of the file she referred to. The only difference being, it was obviously thicker than her own. "That is because our agency asked that any information concerning to us be expunged from it. You see, your investigation touched upon one of our ongoing cases."

Mustafa leaned over and picked up the folder. He placed in front of her as he sat down. "The FBI has been investigating the Brotherson crime syndicate for years. They approached me a couple months after I took over the case and asked that we curtail our efforts in that direction."

Jones gave a curt nod. "My superiors felt it might hinder our attempts to bring them to justice if another agency was sniffing around."

Nancy composed her face to blankness. She didn't want to show the anger and frustration building inside her. Inter-agency cooperation was all well and good, but she didn't have to like it. Especially when it put a child at risk. "The NeuGenetics case is essentially closed. We don't intend to interfere with yours. Our only concern is the welfare of the girl."

Jones swallowed and looked a bit uncomfortable. "That is why I'm here." He picked up the briefcase that was sitting beside his chair, placed it on the table and popped the latches. "According to one of our informants, she is no longer associated with the Brotherson family." From the case, he pulled a large photograph. With a flick, he slid it across the table. "We've learned she left their employ not long ago under less than favorable circumstances."

The picture slid to a stop in front of her. The shot was slightly grainy, obviously from a hidden surveillance camera. She saw the image of a young teenage girl with reddish-orange hair. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling as she walked down a city street with a slightly older blonde girl.

Her heart sank when she heard him say the word employ. It wasn't how one would refer to a person under coercion. She had the distinct feeling it wasn't the only bad news she was going to hear from the FBI man. "What circumstances?"

He pulled out another photo and slid it across the table. It came to a stop next to the one under her slightly trembling fingers. This one showed a young, and very obese, man standing next to a hot dog vender's cart. A half eaten dog was in his hand while he chewed with blatant delight. "That is Brian Dominic Brotherson. Nephew of Guido Nunzio Brotherson, the head of the family. From what we've been able to piece together, he recruited the girl into the family business as a thief not long after the raid on NeuGenetics."

Nancy held up her hand and interrupted him. "A thief? But she's just a child!"

Jones sighed. "Yes she is a child. She's also, from what we know, an extremely talented thief. She's never been caught at it, but circumstantial evidence puts her as the lead suspect in over fifty burglaries to date. We do, however, surmise she wanted out of it. The last we heard of her, she allegedly absconded with about a hundred grand of the mob's illegal gambling money and skipped town."

Once again, he reached into his briefcase. A third picture joined the two already on the table. Agent Du spoke as she stared at it. "We don't know for sure yet, but there is reason to believe she might be in Colorado, the Tri-Cities area to be exact. That was taken at a crime scene last night in Upperton. It matches the M. O. ascribed to her."

Jones added. "B. D. Brotherson has also left Go City, and was last seen in Lowerton." He closed the briefcase. "Everything else we know is appended to the file." He shook his head as he watched the woman start to pale. "I've been on the mafia task force for over a decade. In my opinion, she's on the run and he is hunting her down. We don't have the manpower to follow this up, but you do. Find her before he does or she is as good as dead." He paused for a moment. "That is, if you still think she's worth saving."

Nancy Possible tore her gaze away from the picture. She couldn't reconcile what it showed with her memory of those bright blue, innocent, eyes she first saw in the basement lab at NeuGenetics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As her first week of school drew to a close, Anne O'Malley found herself alone in the Middleton High School gymnasium. It was Friday afternoon, and almost time for the first scheduled practice of the gymnastics team. She let out a small grunt of effort as she strained her leotard covered body in the effort to move the pommel horse over next to the rest of the equipment.

With a final heave, she got the heavy apparatus into it's proper place. At least she hoped it was. The books she checked out from the local library didn't all agree on the best placement. Before she signed up for gymnastics, she never thought about it. The books were all she had to go on. The same applied to her knowledge of the sport itself.

Taking a couple steps back, she shrugged. There was only one way to find out if everything was right. Flexing her leg muscles, she leapt onto the horse. Her hands grasped the pommels and she lifted herself astride it. Copying the diagrams from the books, she lifted up on extended arms and began what the books called a beginner routine.

After that she moved on to each station in turn. Next was the rings, then the balance beam, and finally the parallel bars. On each one she pushed herself harder, doing the intermediate, then advanced routines. She was concentrating so hard on getting the moves right, she didn't notice the rest of the team arriving. With a final swing, she somersaulted into the air and planted her landing on the mat with her arms raised above her head.

Her face turned bright red as finally noticed her teammates when they broke out in cheers and clapping.

Liz broke away from the group and rushed up to her. Like Anne, she was wearing a leotard, but her's was black to Anne's white. "Wow Anne! Those were some, like, totally gnarly moves!"

The other two girls on the team came closer, echoing Liz's sentiments. Raya Pauseable had shoulder length blonde hair and glasses. She wore a bright pink leotard and rainbow colored leg warmers. Next to her was Vivian Porter, also blonde, with Farrah Fawcett tresses. She was wearing a pair of very tight blue short shorts and a white t-shirt.

Anne could not help noticing, even though they were all the same age, both blondes were more physically mature then Liz or herself. That they were not wearing bras under their tight outfits made it abundantly clear. She had to force away unbidden thoughts of her former lover Penny, who was also a well endowed blonde.

She almost had almost succeeded when she heard a loud male voice echo through the gym. It was a voice all of them knew all too well.

"Ladies. We have a small problem."

All four girls turned to look toward the gym doors. As expected, Mr. Barkin stood at the entrance. He stepped forward, revealing Summer Gale, in her cheerleading uniform, standing behind him. The self-satisfied look on her face as she applied bright cherry red lipstick to her smiling lips boded ill.

Barkin confirmed their bad feeling with his next words. "Due to a scheduling conflict, the gymnastics team will not be able to use the gym to conduct after school practices."

Anne noticed Summer's smile grow broader. She guessed she already knew the answer, but asked anyway. "Why not Mr. Barkin?"

"Because O'Malley, it has been brought to my attention that the Cheer Squad, due to a lack of new members this year, is in need of extra practice time. We will try to find other accommodations, but failing that, we may have to cancel the gymnastics program this year."

The reasoning he gave was completely illogical to Anne. She opened her mouth to reply. Before she got the words out she noticed something. It was the smallest thing, but she knew there would be little chance of getting the man to change his mind. Rather than disappoint her new friends, she thought hard about a way to keep the team together. A solution came to her.

"Do we have to practice on school property?"

She saw both Barkin's and Summer's faces change. His face showed confusion, while hers went from the smile to a deep frown.

Barkin cleared his throat. "I don't see why not O'Malley. As long as there is adult supervision, that is. However, at this time we cannot spare any of the teachers or staff..."

Anne cut him off with her own smiling reply. "No biggie then. We can practice at my house. I'll have my mom call and confirm she can supervise us."

Barkin glanced over his shoulder at Summer. She gave him a cold stare. He turned back and shrugged. "Fine. I'll be expecting the call."

With that, he turned and exited the gym. Summer stood there for a few seconds more. The look she gave Anne was one of pure hatred.

Ignoring the cheerleader, Anne grinned at her teammates. "Come on girls. Let's put the equipment away so the cheerleaders can have room for their much needed practice. We'll met at my house tomorrow for ours."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Summer storm away. She figured she could pull this off as long as Barkin didn't actually want to confirm her mother's presence at a practice session. She tried not to let her anger at Summer show on her face. She knew the cheerleader had it in for her, but until now, she had no idea how far she was willing to go.

The tiny smudge of cherry red lipstick she saw on the fly of Barkin's slacks was all she needed to know.


End file.
